1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding method and structure for stator coils and, more particularly to a novel improvement according to which each stator coil is wound in series around a plurality of ones of the coil bobbins provided on the stator teeth body to form coil end portions at both ends, whereby it is possible to achieve a reduction in the number of coil end portions coming out from the stator coils and an improvement in operational efficiency in soldering or the like and in quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 4 through 8 show a conventional winding method and structure for a stator coil of this type.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, numeral 1 indicates a stator teeth body which has a ring-like general configuration and a plurality of (nine) stator teeth 2 and which is formed through lamination in the axial direction, a cylindrical coil bobbin 4 with a stator coil 3 wound thereon being fitted onto each stator tooth 2.
As shown in FIG. 6, the stator teeth body 1 whose stator teeth 2 are equipped with the coil bobbins 4 is forced into the interior of an inner wall 5a of a cylindrical stator yoke 5, and the stator teeth body 1 and the cylindrical stator yoke 5 constitute a stator 10.
In the outer periphery of the cylindrical stator yoke 5, there is provided a ring-like printed board 11 constructed as shown in FIG. 8, and, in the outer edge of this ring-like printed board 11, there are formed eighteen terminal patterns 1A through 18A.
Pairs of coil end portions 3a and 3b constituting the coil ends of the stator coils 3 wound around the bobbins 4 are respectively soldered to the terminal patterns 1A through 18A.
Thus, by predetermined connection patterns 20, 21, 22, and 23, the terminal patterns 1A through 18A are constructed for driving in the three phases of U-phase, V-phase, and W-phase.
The conventional winding method and structure for a stator coil, constructed as described above, have the following problem.
Since the stator coils wound around the coil bobbins are independent of each other, it is necessary to solder the eighteen in total of coil end portions to the terminal patterns of the printed board, with the result that the soldering operation requires a lot of manpower and cost.
The present invention has been made with a view toward solving the above-mentioned problem. It is particularly an object of the present invention to provide a winding method and structure for a stator coil in which a stator coil is wound in series around a plurality of coil bobbins of the coil bobbins provided on the stator teeth body to form coil end portions at both ends, whereby it is possible to achieve a reduction in the number of coil end portion lead-outs of the stator coil and an improvement in operability in soldering or the like and in quality.
According to the present invention, there is provided a stator coil winding method in which coil bobbins having stator coils are provided on a stator teeth body formed in a ring-like general configuration and having a plurality of outwardly protruding stator teeth and in which the stator teeth body is mounted to a cylindrical stator yoke, characterized in that each stator coil is wound continuously and in series around a plurality of coil bobbins of the coil bobbins to form a series winding stator coil body, and the series winding stator coil body has at its ends a pair of coil end portions. Also, the stator coil winding method has such a structure that: each series winding stator coil body is formed by three coil bobbins; three such series winding stator coil bodies are provided; and each stator coil is wound around the three coil bobbins of each series winding stator coil body, with the coil bobbins being penetrated by and arranged at intervals on an elongated bar-like winding frame jig. Also, according to the present invention, in the stator coil winding structure in which coil bobbins having stator coils are provided on a stator teeth body formed in a ring-like general configuration and having a plurality of outwardly protruding stator teeth and in which the stator teeth body is mounted to a cylindrical stator yoke, the structure is characterized in that a series winding stator coil body formed by winding stator coils around a plurality of coil bobbins of the coil bobbins in series and continuously is provided, and a plurality of such series winding stator coil bodies are provided on the stator teeth body.